1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus, and in particular, to a photographing apparatus which corrects image information obtained by photographing a subject.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a printer is to print digital image data which is outputted from an image input device such as a digital still camera or the like, in order to obtain a finished print in which the image is of an appropriate quality (color, gradation, sharpness), automatic image quality correction processing (printer auto setup) is carried out within the printer. Conventional printers are equipped with functions which permit manual image quality adjustment, in order for the user to obtain finished prints of an image quality which suits his/her tastes.
However, it is troublesome for the user to carry out manual image quality adjustment each time printing is to be carried out.
Further, phenomena which result in a deterioration in the image quality, such as loss in gradation detail in bright areas, S/N deterioration, and the like tend to occur in print auto-setup and manual image quality adjustment which are carried out at a printer.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 6-189261 discloses a digital electronic still camera equipped with an added information recording/playback circuit which records and plays back added information such as information regarding the number of pixels of the CCD being used, the conversion characteristic of the A/D converter, the method of compressing the digital image, characteristic information regarding γ correction, and the like. When the release is operated, image information is written onto an optical disc, and when writing of the image information is completed, the added information is recorded onto the optical disc.
Further, JP-A-6-8537 discloses a printer system in which image data and image playback information (the tint, brightness, sharpness, contrast and the like when the image is printed) corresponding to the image data are recorded on a memory card. At the printer, the image data and image playback information are read from the memory card, the image information is corrected on the basis of the image playback information, and an image is printed out.
In both of these apparatuses, image quality correction is carried out at the printer. Therefore, phenomena resulting in a deterioration in image data, such as loss in gradation detail in bright areas, S/N deterioration, and the like, tend to occur.